Hoodie weather
by Blindev0lution
Summary: Dylan Marvil isn't who she says she is. Can she keep her act up or will the fast life and pressure of being a Westchester Elite devour her? Can she keep her head above water or will we watch her descend into madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Author note- **

**So, this is my first story. And it's going to be unconventional please don't hate if their are grammatical or spelling errors- all I have for the time being is my iPhone, so publishing is kind of a pain in the ass.**

_-The kids in the graduating class_

_Have got their eyes set west_

_And California on their lips_

_But I left some blood there that I'm never getting back -_

Dylan woke to her iPhone 5 blaring her favorite song. It was her first day of senior year, an event in her life that really made her nostalgic. She had changed a lot over the years, but one thing that had remained was the pretty committee. She was thankful for that. Even though Massie could be a bitch, Alicia was attention seeking, Kristen had gone off the deep end and Claire was, well, Claire. They were her girls. Her rock. She didn't know what she would do without them.

Slowly and groggily, Dyl pulled herself from bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. It was still dark outside and she sighed to herself as she walked across her hardwood floor and into the vintage-esqu bathroom her mother had designed and remodeled for her over the summer. It was her senior year and the first year she would be the only child at home. Of course Merri-lee showed her concern through gifts. Dylan had been distant from her family the past few years, she still loved them of course- it was just. . She was her own person now. Not the girl she had been. High school changed her and they didn't understand that. Dylan Marvil wasn't innocent anymore. She wasn't a goody two-shoos. Dylan partied, she clubbed all night, drank, smoked and hooked up. It was how things went in Westchester. She HAD to keep up, or miss out. It had really taken a toll on her. Outwardly she was fine. The beautiful girl who had dropped weight and grown into a beauty. But inwardly she struggled. Wrestled with her own self over things that had happened and she'd done to herself and others. Her sisters wouldn't understand. Merri-lee wouldn't understand. They could keep up, keep their cool.

Dylan tried to shake thoughts of the past out of her head, and rid herself of fear that bubbled in her stomach. She had taken a quick shower and dried her long and dyed dark red hair. Darker was a better look for her, it made her creamy white skin stand out and her sleepy green eyes pop. Her style now was edgy, a stark contrast to the delicate beauty she possessed. She dressed in a black flowing dress that came a bit past her mid thigh. It was a strapless bustier dress, a floral lace fabric going down to the skirt. With it she paired a simple black, vintage chain strap shoulder bag by Prada and some suede wedges she had recently bought. Adorning her neck was a black chocker necklace, a black pearl pendant hitting right between her collar bone. She looked stunning. The outfit would certainly gain her a ten. Lastly she did her makeup- simple cat winged eyeliner and contouring, her pale lips giving a slight pink ombré effect. Perfection had finally been achieved, she assured herself as she pulled her hair around one shoulder and walked to her front door. Dylan took a deep breath and closed her eyes before walking out to her 2014 blacked out Bentley mulsanne

**Dylan centric, obviously. **

**Her dress is here- clothes%2Ddresses/daisy%2Dbustier%2Ddress%2Dblack**

**hope you like it, review with thoughts and opinions **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, I'll admit we're the biggest fuck ups that I know and maybe meant to be alone.**  
**The things that we've seen made us eat away at our souls.**  
**We lie, we smoke, we fuck, and we cope.**  
**THIS IS HOW WE ARE. THIS IS HOW WE ALWAYS WERE.**  
**Smile now and cry later. Laugh now and die later.**  
**We laugh we joke, and we fight just to cope.**

- _Laugh Now, Die Later_, Trash Talk

.

By the time Dylan pulled into the school's parking lot, her eyes were hidden by a pair of over-sized glasses. She had picked up Kristen on her way to school and they had a quick smoking session while driving through the back roads of elite neighborhoods. Anything to help her cope in classes today.

She wasn't a pot head or anything. It just helped her relax into her skin a bit, making easing into a schedule a little more tolerable. Kristen had her own reasons for smoking, ones different from Dylan's. Not only was she embarrassed to be the only senior without a car, she had to deal with not only keeping her mother happy, but holding on to perfect grades and attendance so she didn't lose the rest of her scholarship.

When her car was in park, Dylan paused the blaring music and turned to Kristen expectantly before lifting her glasses. "I can't go into school like this," she stated blandly, pointing to her eyes before letting out a small laugh. Kristen took one look at her and began laughing herself, covering her mouth with a manicured hand to stifle the noise.

"Oh my god, Dyl!" She choked out between chuckles. "You look like the devil!"

Rolling her eyes, Dylan dropped her glasses back down and massaged her temples, obviously annoyed. "Just give me your fucking eye drops," she demanded, pulling out her make-up bag, just in case the stinging drops made her meticulously applied eyeliner run. "You don't look any better," she added after a moment, glancing over to see the blonde's posture automatically change.

"You think Mass'll notice?" The female next to her asked nervously as she began to twist her hair between her fingers. This only caused Dylan to laugh and snatch the eye drops from her friend.

"No. Not if you play it cool. I doubt Massie would care, anyways. She understands our reasons," she offered, leaning her head back and squeezing the bottle of drops. She put in an extra one for good measure before handing the bottle back to Kristen so she could do the same.

After a few more minutes of sitting in her car, Dylan finally felt ready to grace the masses with her presence. Claire and Alicia pulled in on either side of her.

Kristen and Dylan sprayed themselves lightly to make sure they didn't have a lingering smell of smoke on them before they got out to meet the girls. Claire was dressed casually, in a pair of black high waisted shorts, an oversized tank, and wedges. Massie would be upset with her not making a statement on their first day, but they couldn't please her all the time. Alicia, on the other hand, wore dark washed jeans, a printed peplum top, and high heeled booties on her feet. _A goddess as always_, Dylan thought to herself.

The two girls were excited to see everyone, made obvious by the squeal escaping Alicia's lips as she pulled Dylan close. She lingered a bit too long, making Dylan paranoid. She felt as if Alicia were on to her and Kristen and their morning activities, but she pushed the thought aside, warmly greeting her friend instead.

"It's been too long! How was Spain? I missed you so much while you were gone." Dylan might have exaggerated in her tone a bit, but who was keeping score?

"It was beautiful as always. I missed you too, Dyl. I was so upset we couldn't go outfit shopping this year; last minute trips are killer," Alicia spoke enthusiastically, earnestly. It killed her, how sincere the Latina was sometimes. It almost made her feel guilty for being emotionally absent.

"We can go out any time. Family is more important than a shopping trip," Dylan replied to her, offering a smile. She knew family was important to Alicia- her extended family made up for her lack of siblings.

Just as she was about to continue on speaking she heard a door shut and looked up to see none other than her queen bee, Massie. She looked drop dead gorgeous, of course, in a breezy navy blue and white striped BB Dakota dress and matching navy heels. Her hair was braided in a crown around her head and she wore a navy blazer.

Dylan looked on Alicia squealed once again, calling out her best friend's name and rounding the car for a hug.

Once the Pretty Committee had gone through their outfits and talked about their summers, Dylan sighed in relief and got into her rightful spot as the five approached school. It wasn't that she didn't enjoyed talking- it was just easier to not say anything and follow Massie's lead. They had gotten the usual looks and respect as they strutted in, and now Dylan was planted in her seat in home room, separated from everyone but Claire, giggling at something the blonde haired blue eyed girl was rambling on about. In fact, her laughter was gaining the two quite a bit of attention.

Leaning back, Dylan ran her fingers through her hair. Claire was still talking and she could feel her high fading in and out. "But anyways," Claire's voice cut into her thought, "I totally swear to GAWD that Cam's mother believed I was pregnant. Like, seriously, how could she be so gullible?"

This, of course, caused Dylan to cover her face and laugh some more. Claire always had some ludacris story about her long term boyfriend. Most of the time she didn't pay the girl any mind, but today it was hilarious.

"You'll give her a heart attack if you keep messing with her you know," Dylan said, referring to Mrs. Fisher. Dylan rolled her eyes up in her head and stuck her tongue out as a joke, bringing her hands up to her throat for a moment before gaining her composure, a smirk twisted on her lips as Claire playfully shoved her. This caused Dylan to drop her let and accidentally kick her purse over.

Just as suddenly as they were joking, a grim look came over Claire's face and she leaned in close. "Dyl, pick up your purse. Now." The tone of voice made Dylan avert her gaze from her friend to the floor.

"Fuck," she muttered, leaning down quietly, to pick up a miniature clear bag with some weed in it. She wasn't quick enough though and another hand grabbed it first.

"LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE!" A booming voice exclaimed, a voice that didn't belong in this home room. Looking up, she felt her face warm a bit. Brown eyes stared into her green and she was now face to face with none other than her most recent ex.

Josh Hotz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- I decided to post this without editing- I work a huge week coming up and will be to busy for anything this weekend, so I decided I would rather get some sort of content out, rather than none.**

Josh Hotz: The one person Dylan absolutely did not want to run into.

He was very much the bane of her existence. She still had feeling for him, of course, but she wanted to squash all feelings for anyone. He seemed to feel quite the opposite. Josh 'loved her' and wanted the world to know. It was an awkward situation all around. And on top of it all, Alicia was totally okay with the couple; she encouraged them even after she heard about their sloppy party hookups and future plans from people around school. It made it somehow harder to be with him, knowing that his first girlfriend- the girl he had dated for two years and was one of Dylan's best friends- was okay with them. Even if he and Alicia were ancient history by now.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Dylan let her features quickly turn into a glare. She was now getting even more attention from her classmates. She didn't want to deal with this. "Joshua!" She whispered harshly up at him as she reached a slender arm out to try and grab for the bag. Dylan knew that move wouldn't work, and was quickly proven right by him pulling it from her grasp again.

"Tsk tsk," the male in front of her clucked his tongue, infuriating Dylan more. She was NOT a child. "I thought my little Dylan knew better!" Dylan still had her head tilted upwards at Josh, her glare fixed onto her face. He knew it pushed her over the edge when he spoke like this- it was another one of their many relationship flaws.

"Joshua Hotz," she said again, this time a bit louder than a whisper. Taking a moment to calm down, Dylan swept a critical eye over the class room before pushing herself up to stand. "I swear to god if you do not put that in your pocket and follow me, you're dead," she told him before beginning to walk out of the room.

He quickly caught her arm and pulled her close to him, lips to her ear. "Play nice, or I'll tell everyone how your famous mommy gets you out of drug charges all the time," he whispered, letting his grip go once he finished speaking, making it obvious he was now going to follow her. _Conniving, possessive prick_. She only wished he wasn't so pleasing to the eye.

Dylan had to take a calming breath as she led Josh to the stairwell, the most secluded place she could think of. Anywhere would feel better than the classroom full of eyes they were just in though.

"What do you want?" the redhead demanded once she was sure they were alone.

It wasn't like they talked. Hell, they only broke up two months ago. He should be over playing games by now. She knew he wasn't satisfied with their relationship's end. Josh, as he so affectionately would put it, was in 'love,' and she had other options and didn't want to be tied down to him while she spent a good portion of her summer in California.

"You," was all she heard after a long pause. Simple as that. Or maybe not. "I wasn't finished with you, Dylan Marvil. And if you don't give me the second chance I deserve, well, let's just say I know a lot of things that could ruin you and your status." With that he flashed a smile and placed what she wanted back into her hand, giving the girl standing in front of him a wink before turning and disappearing up the stairs.

Dylan couldn't say she liked how manipulative he was, but it was admirable. He was a true chess player. And he did know more than most people knew about her. He had a leg up. If he got to Massie, Dylan would be done and probably have to skip town.

Eventually Dylan made it back to class, ignoring Claire's persistent questions and glances from people around her. She couldn't be bothered. She had more important things to think about. Her whole day, in fact, went by in a bit of a blur. She made Claire swear to keep quiet about home room, knowing that if they didn't talk about it, nobody else would. In her classes after that she kept up her normal act. Distracted, but normal. In her third and last period she sat quietly next to Josh, at his request, willing the clock to tick faster.

Never had she thought her first day would be so miserable. Once class was over, she stopped briefly to talk Kristen into skipping class, assuring her that her mother would call the school to make some excuse for her. It was painstaking but finally they made it out to the safety of her Bentley.

"You will not believe the day I just had," she muttered, pulling her glasses out and putting them on, before pulling out and quickly rolling each of them a joint. Her and Kristen had a bond of sorts. They were best friends... if you could call it that. She lit her joint and explained all that had happened. Kristen was the only other soul to know as much as Josh did.

"You've got to give him what he wants, Dylan. It's senior year. You can't let him ruin things now. And plus, you guys were cute together, and totally didn't have any problems until you went away and decided to break up with him," Kristen babbled on, a tendency of hers when she smoked.

Dylan just took it all in. It was all things she had been thinking anyway. Well, minus them not having any problems, but their problems could be explained away as all in her head.

**.~.~.**

Their little joy ride took no time at all and before one they were hauled up in Dylan's room, doing their makeup and laughing at stupid jokes they shared. Dylan had gone all out, recreating a Mila Kunis look, putting on some skinny jeans and an oversized Chanel logo tank. Her hair was curled and there were heels on her feet. She and Kristen's thing had always been dressing up for no reason and going out. The past time was made even better by drugs and alcohol. By now, Kristen was in an aztec printed body con skirt and a ruffled tank with an oversized hat on her head and red painted on her lips. They probably looked crazy, but they didn't care in the slightest.

After playing around awhile longer, both of their phones buzzed with texts from Massie, no doubt. She wanted them to come over.

Dylan rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. "Pretty Committee calls," she spoke sarcastically.

Days at Massie's had grown boring over the years. Gossip points were no fun when you knew all the gossip that really mattered was about you. Once you rated one outfit you rated them all and, of course, sleepovers were so out. They all went, faithfully, every time Massie called though. In no time they pulled up to the estate, Dylan locking her car as she walked up to the house and let herself in, bee lining it to their alphas room.

What they found was nothing out of the ordinary. Alicia was sprawled across the bed, Massie next to her, scrolling through her computer and Claire on the floor, texting Cam. Once they walked through the door, everyone's eyes went up to look at them, smirks across their faces. In the time they had spent dressing up, the girls had toned it down, switching to casual sundresses or shorts.

"I was thinking drinks by the pool," Massie stated after a moment, getting up to pull Kristen's hat off and put it on her own head. She posed, causing laughs from everyone. "But obviously you two were thinking of hitting a bar," the female tacked on at the end. She knew of course, the two acted childish when together and played dress up. Just like Kendra, Massie would claim. It was obvious she didn't understand.

"Yeah, drinks by the pool," Dylan mumbled, as she began to pull her hair up in a bun in an attempt to tone herself down. After a few moments she had changed into a borrowed pair of Massie's yoga shorts and kicked her heels off, Kristen simply pulling her hair up, ready to go. Once they were by the poolside, Massie's maid Inez brought out margaritas and the girls went over their first days, much to Dylan's disdain. It didn't take everyone long to catch on and get after her about how her day had gone. Kristen, of course, stayed silent.

"Josh and I are back together," she stated, trying to sound confident about it. The statement caused mixed emotions. Massie raised her eyebrows, obviously not understanding what was going on and Alicia smiled, congratulating her as if she thought it were the greatest thing ever. Claire didn't know what to think after what she had witnessed earlier that morning, but being how she was, decided not to say anything out of fear of rocking the boat. Dylan knew she wanted to appease Josh, and if she told the PC, word would be out in no time that the 'it couple' was back together again. That would make him feel like he'd done his job. God, this year already sucked.


End file.
